The League of Extraordinary Pokemon
by Galantron
Summary: 2 attacks are engineered by a man known only as The Phantom. In USA, one attack is blamed on Ba'athist Iraqis. In Ba'athist Iraq, the other attack is blamed on the Americans. Now, Mewtwo is called in to lead a team of 5 other Pokemon to challenge The Phantom and prevent war in the Middle East. Fate will ultimately decide whether they'll succeed in their mission or fail.
1. Prologue

1999.  
The superpower of the Soviet Union is collapsed and the Cold War and all of its fears, ended since 1989, is over.  
But a new threat to the world has emerged, the nations of the Middle East and the Arab League share an uneasy peace with the rest of the world.  
For 100 years, wars have been fought with the same weapons-  
Automatic rifles, tanks, artillery, and planes.  
But the old 20th century is soon to end.  
A new age, the 21st century dawns...


	2. Mounting Tensions

Washington, D.C., April 1999

A typical night in the capital city, when around 11:00 pm, a thunderous, rumbling noise alerted the police officers on duty that night in the Lanier Heights area of the city near Columbia Heights. When they got to the corner of 16th St. NW and Harvard St. NW, they first saw half a dozen street dogs running past them, as if they were frightened by something. Soon after, the police officers then saw a large, ominous, tank-like vehicle covered in thick sheets of metal like a WW1 German tank, emerge from the shadows, into the moonlight. The police officers were mystified as to what exactly this vehicle was. The tank then turned onto 16th St. NW heading southward. The other officers ran out of its way, while only one officer bravely stood his ground, trying to stop the vehicle, only to end up being crushed under its treads. The other officers chased after this tank, but felt helpless as they were unable to stop the mystery vehicle, as it trudged on its way to the Meridian International Center on Belmont St. NW. The tank-like vehicle then smashed through the building, until it reached the building's vault. As the police officer cautiously came towards the vehicle, they saw a cannon-like device emerge and place itself in front of the vault door. One of the officers got close enough to a hatch on the vehicle's left side, to see an vision slit open, and he saw the eyes of a person on the other side of the hatch.

The police officer then shouted as the vision slit on the vehicle's hatch closed, "There's men inside!"

Then the cannon on the vehicle fired and blasted down the door of the vault. Soon after that, the hatch opened, and a man dress in a Ba'athist Iraqi military outfit stepped out, followed by 7 others dressed like Ba'athist Iraqi soldiers.

The lead man then said to the 7 other men in Iraqi, "Round them up."

Then a man dressed in black robes and armor plating, carrying a cane with a silver skull on top, with a long beard and long black hair, wearing a metallic mask.

The masked man then said to the 8 men in Iraqi, "Leave one alive to tell the tale. Kill the rest."

With that said, one police officer was pushed next to the remains of the door and spared, while the other officers were placed against a wall and mowed down by four of the men with their machine guns.

The masked man accompanied by four other men began looking for something, leaving behind the valuables.

One of the men said in Iraqi, "Such treasures."

The masked man then said Iraqi as he opened a drawer and found what he was looking for, a series of papers showing building blueprints from Leonardo da Vinci's time, "Treasures. Yes. Some worth more than others." 

Baghdad, May 1999

After the incident in Washington, D.C., tensions began mounting between Bill Clinton's USA and Saddam Hussein's Ba'athist Iraq. But the events that occurred in Washington, D.C. would not be the first. In the late spring heat of midday in the Ba'athist Iraqi capital city of Baghdad, in a building on its suburbs, another event was happening. A group of men dressed in US Army outfits were storming the building and kidnapping the Ba'athist Iraqi scientists.

One of the men said in English, "Bring the scientists with us. Kill any who resist."

It turned out that the men were accompanied by the same masked man who was involved in the events of Washington, D.C. during the previous month.

The masked man then asked one of the men in English, "Do we have him?"

The man replied, "Gabir Rahim at your service, sir."

The scientist asked out of fear in Iraqi, "What do you want?"

The masked man replied in English, "The world, Dr. Rahim. I want the world."

Then one of the men threw a bazooka-like device over to the masked man.

The scientist then screamed in Iraqi, "Are you crazy?! This placed is filled with stockpiled napalm and gasoline!"

The masked man replied as he placed the device on his shoulder to aim it, "Really? That's so frightening."

After he knew that the men, along with the kidnapped scientists, were out of the building, the masked man then fired the device. A small rocket came out of the barrel attached to a wire. Then when the masked man moved the barrel down slightly, the rocket responded by moving downward towards the barrels of napalm and gasoline which then exploded. As the explosions continued on, the masked man simply left the device on the ground and joined back up with his group, as building quickly became ablaze.


	3. A Dance in Kenya

Nairobi, June 1999

It was a hot midsummer's day in the city of Nairobi in Kenya. A man dressed in a black suit was driving around the streets of the city in a black 1998 Toyota Camry V40. The man then parked his car in front of a pub, exited the car, closed and locked the door, and then entered into the building.

The man then came over to a waiter and asked, "Where's Mewtwo?"

The waiter replied, pointing to a table with four chairs placed around it, two of which had a man and a being with a long tail, "Over there, at the back."

The man in black then walked over to the table and asked the being with the long purple tail, "Do I have the pleasure of addressing, Mewtwo?"

The being responded with a strong tone in his voice, "Yes, you do sir. Indeed you do."

The man in black then said with a sense of doubt, "You're not what I expected."

The being replied, "And I presume you're another traveller, gutted in your head to sample the Serengeti, and while you're at it hunt down old Mewtwo, and have him tell you his adventures."

The man in black started, "Well-."

The being then said, "Well, just fill a seat, sir. Perhaps I shall regale you with how I came into exsistence. Or, I could relate the-."

The man in black then said, "It is not your past that interests me."

The being was at a loss for words as the man in black continued, "My name is Sanderson Reed. I am a representative of the United States government. America needs you."

Then another long tailed being spoke up at those words, "But the question is, do I need America?"

The first being, revealed to be just a 6 foot 7 inch man in a Mewtwo suit, then said, "Perhaps I should toddle off, should I Mewtwo?."

The real Mewtwo then said to him, "Yes, of course Michael, you toddle off now."

The tall man then said as he left his chair, "Toddling."

Mewtwo then said to Sanderson Reed, "Michael is useful for keeping the storyseekers at bay. I'm Mewtwo."

Sanderson then said, "The United States and its allies are in peril."

Mewtwo replied, "You're probably too young to know that the United States and its allies are always in some kind of peril."

Sanderson responded, "We need you to lead a team of unique Pokemon like yourself to combat this threat."

Mewtwo replied, "Regale me."

Sanderson continued, "There is great unrest. Countries in the Middle East and of NATO set at each others throats, baying for blood. It's a powder keg. The trouble of which I speak could set a match to the whole thing. War."

Mewtwo then asked, "With whom exactly?"

Sanderson responded, "A war on terror."

Mewtwo then said, "That notion makes you sweat."

Sanderson replied, "Heavens man. Doesn't it you?"

Mewtwo then responded to Sanderson's words with the statement, "This Africa, dear boy. Sweating is what the humans do."

Sanderson then asked with exclamation, "Where is your sense of patriotism?"

Mewtwo then stood up and raised a glass in the air as he said, "In God we trust."

Other men joined in with his words.

Mewtwo then said to Sanderson, "That's about as patriotic as it gets around here, for these humans."

Sanderson then said, "But you're Mewtwo. Stories of your origins and subsequent exploits have thrilled young boys around the world."

Mewtwo then said strongly, "That I know, and Michael has done a grand job reminding me. But, with each past exploit, I've lost friends, both humans and Pokemon, and much more. I'm not the Pokemon I once was."

Then four men dressed in brown trenchcoats and wearing brown fedoras entered into the building and approached Michael, who was in the Mewtwo suit. When he told them them that he was Mewtwo, one of them brandished an Berreta M9 pistol and shot him in the chest. The real Mewtwo then reacted by sending a dark colored ball of psychic energy at the man who shot Michael, severing the vertebrae in his neck.

Mewtwo then angrily shouted to the three remaining men, "Wrong Mewtwo!"

One of the men then shouted to the others as they brandished their pistols and began shooting, "That's him!"

Mewtwo then used his barrier move to shield himself and Sanderson from the bullets as they rushed to hide behind the bar counter while the three men ran over to the other side of the room.

Sanderson then exclaimed, "They're indestructible!"

Mewtwo then pointed out, "No. Just armor plated."

As Mewtwo prepared to hurl another dark ball at the men, they then came out of hiding, brandishing AK-47 assault rifles. Mewtwo then duck back behind the counter as the men started shooting at him.

Mewtwo, surprised by this, then said to one of the pub patrons, "Assault rifles! Who in God's name has assault rifles?!"

The man he was next to then said to Mewtwo, "Dashed unsporting. Probably Russian."

As two of the three men prepared to fire their AK-47s, the man who was next to Mewtwo then fired an elephant gun at them, but instead hit a pillar in between them. One of the two then fired a retaliatory shot at the man who managed to duck down before he was hit. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to send one of the gun-toting men straight into a pillar and falling to the floor. One man whose AK-47 had a stovepipe jam then tried to advance towards Mewtwo, but Mewtwo overpowered him, as he hurled dark balls at him, as though they were fists. Mewtwo then lifted up a small table and then smashed the man's head through it and put the table around his arms. The man behind the counter then alerted Mewtwo to the second man who then grabbed Mewtwo by the waist and tried to throw him to the floor. But Mewtwo's own 269 pound weight prevented the man from toppling him to the floor, and instead Mewtwo physically knocked the man against a pillar. The man got up and tries to hit Mewtwo with a chair leg. Mewtwo responded by throwing him down with his psychic powers. But when the man got up to try and get Mewtwo again, Mewtwo then restorted to a more hands-on fighting, as he picked up a whisky bottle and smashed it against the man's head knocking him out.

Mewtwo then said as he threw the neck of the bottle away, "Wicked waste."

The man behind the counter then alerted Mewtwo to the third man who proceeded to hurl knives at him, which he dodged and Mewtwo then knocked out the knife thrower. Mewtwo then noticed an AK-47 laying on the floor, as well as the man braking free from the table he had rammed him into earlier. Mewtwo then used his psychic powers to lift up another table and pinned it against that man with the legs of the table facing towards the man to prevent him from picking up the gun. Mewtwo then used the table to thrust the man against a rhino horn mounted on the wall, practically impaling him.

Mewtwo then said as his powers relaxed, "Rule Britannia."

Mewtwo then asked, "Wasn't there another man?"

The waiter then informed Mewtwo to a man running away from the building outside.

Mewtwo said as he and Sanderson headed outside, "Our friend might have some information."

Mewtwo and Sanderson were soon in front of the building.

Sanderson then said, "He's so far away. Yes, thought he was."

Mewtwo simply said, "Too far for you to do anything, but not for me."

Mewtwo then hurled a dark ball at the running man, which hit him in the back, sending the man down to the ground.

Two Kenyan men then picked the man up and dragged him along as Mewtwo and Sanderson walked over to them.

Sanderson then asked, "Did you mean to just wound him?"

Mewtwo replied, "Obviously."

The two Kenyan men then threw the wounded man down to the sidewalk. The man then reached for a cyanide pill.

Mewtwo then shouted, "Stop him! I need information!"

But his words came too late as the man had swallowed the cyanide pill and collapsed on his back, dead.

Mewtwo then said, "Bloody poison."

Sanderson then said to Mewtwo, "You may have no love for America. But I know you love Africa. A war between the USA and Iraq will spread to their allies."

Just then, the pub that Mewtwo and Sanderson were in a few minutes ago, exploded in a ball of flame, signaling that a bomb had gone off. As everyone else ran over to the burning ruins of the pub, Mewtwo and Sanderson stood by the man's body and looked on at the flaming sight.

Sanderson then said, "It appears the war has arrived."

Mewtwo then said as he looked on at the flaming pub, "Very well, Reed. I'm in."

Sanderson then said, "Excellent. Pack for a summer in America's capital city."

Mewtwo and Sanderson then entered into Sanderson's car and rushed to the airport in Nairobi to head over to Washington, D.C. in the United States.


End file.
